Diana Blaine
Diana Rachelle Blaine (born December 8th, 1983) is a fictional character in the Last Resort Harry Potter RPG Series, role-played by Kay. Her character originated from the history of her brother character, Adrian Blaine, and Kay assumed the duty of role-playing her. She is currently a citizen under the Williams Regime, and is thinking about possibly joining up with them. She is one of the Blaine Octuplets. Character Description Diana has dark brown hair, sometimes with blue streaks in it. Her eyes are brown, she stands at 5'9" tall, and weighs approximately 138 lbs. She has a crescent shaped scar on her shoulder from an accident when she was a child; she fell out of a tree from a great height and hit a branch on the way down. Both of her ears are pierced on the lobe and she has a tattoo of a wolf on her left hip towards her back. Personality Diana is what one could describe as an average girl, and she is also just an average student. She is aware that she doesn't live up to her brother Adrian's intellect but does not let that overshadow her in the least. She loves her brother very much and cares for the rest of her family as much as they allow. She is very quick-witted, once she is warmed up to a person, but can come off as a little shy. If there is competition involved, she may put up a bit of a fight, especially if it comes to battles between houses and whatnot. She also takes her Greek heritage/name seriously, so people think that she and some of her beliefs are a little strange, but she doesn't mind. She likes being her 'own person', even if she is from a pack of 8 children. History Adonis and Calliope Blaine were destined for marriage since their birth, as they came from very old, rich and prominent pureblood families who'd had been frequently marrying between the two for centuries. As the last remaining descendants carrying the name, however, the pair decided that they needed to have many children to try to pass on the Blaine's name and their very pure magical blood. It took several natural attempts at pregnancy before Calliope realized she wasn't going to be able to have any children, so she and Adonis broke down and turned to their inheritance: magic. Calliope decided to take a fertility potion that had accidentally been brewed to be much more potent than anticipated. It was later that the Blaine's discovered that not only had she gotten pregnant, but she was going to bear eight children. Adonis and Calliope were delighted for the coming of their children and the flourishing of their new family. They did everything that was advised during her pregnancy and everything went smoothly; all eight children were born healthy and beautiful. The first to come into the world was Adrian Apollo, and Diana Rachelle was born second. It was almost like a dream come true for the parents who were not expecting to have so many children, especially at once. So with the money they were given, they decided to hire a handful of nannies and maids to teach, care for and clean up after them. As they were all growing up, Diana realized that her parents were rarely around, essentially neglecting all of them, leaving them to fend for themselves. The more that time went by, Diana tried to get along with her seven brothers and sisters, but it was both tiring and futile; some of them didn't like each other at all and it was somewhat difficult to cater to so many different personalities. Adrian was the only one she could truly relate to, he was kind enough to listen to her whenever she had a problem and anytime he needed help she made herself available to her older brother. Some of the nannies even explained to her how she used to cling to Adrian when the others would pick on her, and even though she's sure he would deny their tight bond, she cherishes those memories. The beginnings of her time at Hogwarts were a blur; they were almost forgettable. Her first year there she was delighted to have been sorted into the Ravenclaw house with her brother. She received mediocre marks, not even holding up a candle to her top-of-the-class elder brother, pulling her farther out of the light of her parents. So she struggled for the next couple of years until she found her niche, a great expertise in flying and Charms class. She also did fairly well in Transfiguration and Potions. At one point, she was approached by the Quidditch team Captain to join them in the sport, since she was seen out flying (mostly at night), but she turned down the position and kept her spot as a cheerer for her brother and the Ravenclaw team. As the Williams regime took over, the pureblood family Blaine was left unharmed. The eight children were all accounted for once the school was re-opened under new educators, a new headmaster and a new outlook on the future for the children. Diana kept on as usual, even though she found some of the policies of the new administration to be outrageous and downright ridiculous. During her 7th year, she decided that she was going to go with the flow and see where fate takes her. As she sees it, she is just finishing up her time here, surviving the lull of the day-to-day, and fighting the constant battle with her dysfunctional family. As graduation came along, Diana began to ponder her existence in the world of Trevor Williams. She never understood the war until she asked a friend to explain to her the truth behind all of the propaganda and terror. perhaps there was a place for her in the ranks, but would it be for the Death Eaters?